dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super 18
Super 18 '''is the transformation of Hell Fighter 18 after fusing with Android 18 after manipulating her into fusing with her created by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. Biography After the destruction of Super 17 at the hands of Goku, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu decided to once again join forces and create a counterpart for Android 18, Hell Fighter 18. The two masterminds built the Machine Mutant with the objective to locate and absorb Android 18 and bring about the death of Goku and the destruction of Earth. When she located Android 18, she first asked her to let herself be absorbed, but Android 18 refused and was absorbed by force also bringing about the death of her daughter Marron. Now having been transformed into her ultimate form she quickly located and challenged Goku. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 4 and unleashes all his power on the Android as he sensed the death of Krillin. During their battle, Super 18 injects Goku with a poison which slowly weakens him. She battles and defeats all that stand in her way, Majuub, Trunks and Vegeta while Goku goes to Korin Tower for a Senzu Bean. Goku returns along with distracting fire from Piccolo and manages to get behind her an unleash a x10 Kamehameha while her energy shield is down, thus destroying her. She later soon meet Super 17 in hell and formed an alliance and returned to Earth in the future. Future Trunks soon battled the two androids but was no match, but later returned with a new Android creation, Android 30 to help in the battle. They proved to be evenly matched but Bulma came with a device and paralyzed Super 18, letting both Future Trunks and Android 30 defeat them. Techniques and Special Abilities '''Ultra Sensitivity – By concentrating her mind, Super 18 can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows her to detect even the stealthiest opponents, such as Goku using the Instant Transmission. This ability can be nullified with loud noises. Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Levitate – Like most characters in the series, Super 18 can fly in the air. However, like most Androids, she does not possess ki, so she flies by the means of a certain machine called Hikou in her body. Android Barrier – Android 18's signature defense technique, which has been retained in this Super form. This is an Energy Shield that protects Super 18 from harm, and seems to be very resilient enough to withstand Goku's self destruction technique. Absorption Barrier – Like Android 19 and Android 20, Super 18 has the ability to absorb energy into herself through a certain pose and add it to her own. This is a feature Dr. Myuu installed into Super 18. She has made this her own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his maximum power and making her stronger, with the added effect of her muscles continually engorging so long as she has energy to consistently absorb. Rather than absorb energy with the inlet devices on her hands (or rather, in her case, on her gloves) like the other two, she instead extends her arms and legs outward to somewhat resemble a star and raise an invisible field capable of absorbing what seems like anything as long as she holds that pose. The limit on how much energy can be absorbed (if there is one) is unknown, as she even absorbed Goku's 10x Kamehameha. However, this leaves her open for physical attacks, as she cannot counter while absorbing. Thunder Eraser – An attack where she dashes towards her enemy with an open hand and fires a purple and black energy sphere at point blank range which then splits into several smaller, yellow energy waves. Hell's Storm – In a manner similar to Android 16, Super 18 detaches one of her forearms, but instead of firing massive blasts from the cannon hidden in her arm like 16 does, Super 18 fires several hundred bullets in a Flash Bomb-esque fashion, albeit in a concentrated and narrow straight line. Category:androids Category:machine mutants Category:Humans Category:Hell Fighter 18 Category:Dr. Gero Category:Dr. Myuu Category:Android 18 Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters